


Woodland Walk

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other: See Story Notes, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Written for week 13 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge and <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mwEovcqcFSMYRfPFXxvn9mQ">@kittenofdoomage</a> ’s Summer Lovin’ Challenge. Now I had an idea or two for Rhi’s prompt, a fluffy SamxReader or a smutty DeanxReader, but they never felt right. Then this little plot bunny popped up and erupted into this piece. And I was able to incorporate week 13 in it too! Also, this is AU af. I’m just gonna leave this here and apologize in advance.</p><p>Prompts: ‘Woodland Hike' and ‘Are you…watching a Disney movie?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodland Walk

**Author's Note:**

> I'd rather not post anymore additional tags b/c I don't want to spoil it. But I will say, if you thought 'Let's Start Over' was sad...yeah...

  


You pulled onto the shoulder of the road, parking under some brush so your truck wouldn’t be visible to oncoming vehicles. You took a deep breath and picked up the single red rose you’d purchased that morning, after leaving the brothers a note so they wouldn’t worry. Exiting the truck, you started your hike through the infrequently visited woods. Leaves crunched under your boots, tree branches scratched at your skin and caught on your clothes, but you paid them no mind as you focused on your destination.

After about an hour, you saw the clearing. A beautiful meadow that you and your husband had discovered several years ago. It still held the same beauty it did when you first found it, but you couldn’t stop the feeling of sadness that overcame you. Taking a deep breath, you clutched the rose tightly in your hand as you headed towards the solitary marker under the Weeping Willow.

You knelt down, ridding it of debris before placing the rose against the cold stone. No name or epitaph was engraved, just a set of initials, a birth year and a year of death. You closed your eyes, calming your rushing emotions, taking deep breaths in and out, until you had your bearings. You opened your eyes and zeroed in on the letters, reminding you of the reason for your sadness.

**J. W.**

You sniffed and wiped the tear from your eye that had started to fall. “Hey John.” You paused. “Fuck, I miss you! Well, I miss you everyday but especially today… You know, your birthday… their birthday. I love you, John and I’ll always love you. Soon, dearest. Soon”

You gave a sad smile as the memories began to crash over you.

***************

_“Hey, sweetheart! We’re back!” His voice made you smile and your heart race. Oh, how you missed him!_

_“In the bedroom!” You yelled._

_Footsteps descended down the bunker stairs and grew closer. You felt your anxiety flare as you waited, the box held tightly in your hand. You shoved it under your pillow before his shadow appeared in the doorway. He walked in and dropped his duffel by the door as he approached the bed and gave you a deep kiss. He pulled away, breathless, as you gave him a smirk._

_“Well, hello to you too, John!”_

_He opened his mouth to retort but paused at the sound of the TV in your room. He turned his head to see what you were watching and stared in disbelief. “ **Are you…watching a Disney movie?** ”_

_You snorted at the shock in his voice. “So what if I am? ‘Beauty and the Beast’ is a classic!”_

_“You mean Disney’s version of Stockholm Syndrome?” He quipped._

_You shoved him in the arm. “Don’t ever mock my favorite Disney movie, sir! Besides, you’re gonna have to get used to watching movies like this more often.”_

_He raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me, how come?”_

_You sighed and closed your eyes, before reaching under your pillow. You held the box out to him and opened your eyes, waiting for his reaction._

_“What’s this, doll face?” He asked in confusion._

_“Just open it.”_

_John took the box from your hand and untied the ribbon around it. Pulling off the lid, he narrowed his eyes for a few seconds until it dawned on him what it was. His head shot up and he gave you a stare so intense, it felt like he was seeing into your soul. “Are you… is this… are you sure?”_

_You gave him a smile. “Yeah. I’m sure. Took three of ‘em. All said the same.”_

_He glanced back down at the bright pink plus sign, proving it was true. “How long have you known?”_

_You raised your eyes to the ceiling as you thought on it. “A month, give or take a few weeks. Well, suspected anyways. Since you were gone on that ghoul hunt with the boys, I didn’t have to worry about you seeing me sick for that first week. I just hid the rest. Although, I need to see the doctor soon, because it seems like I’m showing a lot sooner than I thought I should.” You raised your shirt, letting him see the small but, noticeable baby bump._

_His jaw dropped in awe at the sight before taking one of his hands and placing it over your protruding skin. He kept his gaze on your stomach, unable to comprehend there was a little life inside you. A life that the two of you created._

_After a few minutes, he shook himself out of his trance. “Ok. First thing, no more hunting. For either of us. The boys can pick up the slack and we can at least stay here and help with research. Second thing, I’ll call Jody and see if she knows any midwives nearby. We’ll get an ultrasound and all that prenatal crap you’ll need.”_

_You ran your fingers through his hair as he rambled on before giving it a light tug to gain his attention. “Are you sure you’re ok with this? That you’re happy about this?”_

_He gave you an incredulous look. “Doll, I may be scared shitless but I’m ecstatic. Never thought I’d fall in love again, get remarried,” he kissed your left ring finger. “Nor have another kid. But I’m glad I did. On all three counts. I love you, Y/N.”_

_You gave him a teary smile as you leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. “I love you, too. And the boys, and whatever this little minchkin’ll be.”_

_He undressed and climbed in the bed, pulling you close and wrapped his arm gently around your waist as you both succumbed to sleep._

*******************

You brushed the tears from your face as you thought of each moment of your pregnancy. The memory of telling Dean and Sam about your munchkin still made you laugh. Sam had been shocked but so happy at the news, giving you both big hugs and promising to help you as much as he could. Dean had been as still as a statue, staring into space, as if comatose. You had to laugh. You’d never really seen the womanizing, macho man at a loss for words!

More memories surfaced. You’re first doctor’s visit, your first ultrasound and the first sonogram, proving that you and John were expecting not one, but two babies. Twins. You remembered John almost passing out at the news.

You both decided to know the sexes so you could plan for everything, and after some time, the ultrasound revealed both a boy and a girl. You spent the rest of your pregnancy arguing over baby names and the boys and John catering to your bizarre cravings of Peanut Butter and potato chip sandwiches and Dairy Queen Banana Split blizzards. You and John had gone back and forth over names until agreeing on a first and middle name for both babies. Dean and Sam had asked and pleaded to know the names but the two of you wouldn’t budge and promised they would know at their birth.

Besides the frequent cravings and lustful hormones, your pregnancy was pretty smooth sailing. Until your last month. The false contractions, not being able to walk far without getting shortness of breath, not being able to bend over to put on shoes or pants without help. John, Dean and Sam had been troopers, putting up with the constant mood swings.

You had given birth to two healthy babies on John’s birthday. Dean and Sam were proud to be big brothers to Henry John and Ellen Mary Winchester. The first few weeks were brutal. Between feedings, changing diapers and cleaning up puke, you and John didn’t even remember what it was like to sleep. Although it was tough, you both worked through it and established a routine, Dean and Sam even chipping in when you both needed a break or two.

On their first birthday, everything changed. You threw the twins a big but intimate birthday party, inviting those closest to you. Jody, Claire and Alex came, bringing decorations and party favors; Donna had been in charge of games and activities and Castiel had brought the birthday cake. The day had been fantastic, filled with love, laughs and family. The first perfect birthday for your children.

After the twins were asleep, John said he needed to pick up a few things and that he would be back in an hour. You asked him not to go, if it was really imperative that he needed them at this moment. You just wanted to spend the night with your husband. He just winked and said ‘yes’ and that ‘its a surprise’. You relented and gave him a kiss goodbye. ‘An hour’ he promised.

Two hours later, you were frantic with worry. John was never late nor did he break his promises. That’s when you heard the phone ring. He had been in a car accident. A semi had ran a red light and plowed into the driver’s side of the car. John was DOA.

Raising two children by yourself had been hell, but Dean and Sam had been a Godsend. So had Castiel. The blue eyed angel may have been scared and unsure of caring for your ‘teacup humans’ but had become the greatest babysitter ever. The twins adored their brothers and their 'Uncle Cas’.

Now, 4 years later, here you sat at your husband’s grave. His ashes from the hunter’s funeral buried in the ground, so you and your children could visit him. You missed him. God, you missed him. Though, you were thankful for your family. They kept you going after he died. Made your life a little more bearable. Sam and Dean would hunt on occasion, but rarely left for more than a couple days. They loved being big brothers and wouldn’t want to miss anything important.

Castiel, too, was such a big part of your family, you couldn’t imagine life without him. Even though you were a widow, you had a strong support system to fall back on. Claire and Alex had even helped a time or two, babysitting when Cas was MIA with being an angel, and Jody was always a phone call or car ride away when things became overwhelming. Donna had even sent care packages of necessities you needed but never seemed to have enough of.

You may have been missing your other half, but there was hope and faith you’d be together again. In fact, in a couple months, you would be together again. There was no cure for your Cancer.


End file.
